Fritz
The Bottomless Pit That Is Luminor Created by NinjaZane His full name is Luminor Lapis Lazuli Lum. He goes by "Fritz" because unlike the rest of his intermediate family, he hates the letter 'L'. Fritz is a distant cousin to Leaf. He loves nothing more than to sit back and watch his cousin rock out while he eats his weight in anything edible (and that means ANYTHING edible)! As odd as his big appetite is, he is very polite when eating (well... most of the time)... Becasue of his love for eating, he even does it in his sleep... So he has a constant stock of "late night" food, pillows, light bulbs﻿, bars of soap, pencils and crayons, shoe string, and cameras.... How is he not dead yet? MySims (Be MySim... Please?) Fritz owns the house that he and Sin live in. He rarely leaves for the simple fact that he is pretty much the only elf in town, so he fears being seen as different. That... and it might be the fact that he and Chaz will most likely kill each other if they are in a football field distance of on another. Like Sin's dog, Balthazar, Fritz also particularly does not like some of Sin's guy friends (one of them being Chaz), or just most guys in general. He blams it on the soul fact that he has seen guys act like jerks for years and he doesn't trust them anymore. But, he is good friends with Buddy, so it's not like he has lost all hope in the male population. He seems to easily befriend girls (at least the ones who like or are ok with the Tasty interest). They find his appetite almost cute. In game Interests *Tasty *Fun *Dislikes: Studios MySims Kingdom (Part 1 and 2) Fritz lives in the Forest of Elves with Leaf and Petal. He admits on helping cousin "destroy" half of the forest for the sake of entertainment. After he admits to his mistake, he is very eager to fix it. In My Past Mistakes, ''Fritz is lazier than ever due to a dark cloud of dispare that has fallen over the forest. He is so lazy, he won't even eat. After a few hours of convincing from Elizabeth, Fritz seems to spring back to life and is willing to share a few mystical secrets with her about Wandoliers. MySims Agents Fritz hangs out on the Boardwalk all the time, constantly going to either Goth Boy's Turkey on a Fork stand (so Goth Boy referes to him as "the Annoying Elf with Cash") or Chef Wantabe's Sushi bar. Its rumor that Fritz knows something about the Nightmare Crown... To get that information, Sin had to convince Goth Boy to give free food for a month, and even after all that the information is very vague. MySim SkyHeroes (My First Time For Flight) Fritz is a scout flyer for Team McFreely, who seems to worship Chaz and all he does. Chaz finds him annyoing. He is constantly getting caught in dog fights that he is not apart of and crashes his ship into others on accident. Even after all that, Fritz is actually pretty good at flying and he never misses when firing missiles. He has lots of different explanations as to why his shots never miss, and none of them have ever been proven. After watching Sin fly in the sky and beat Chaz the first time, Fritz claims he is Sin's Number one fan. Causing Chaz to get slightly envious, and angry that he lost a fan so Chaz kicks Fritz from the team. Fritz could care less and goes off with Sin to join the Sky Force. The Girl at T.O.B.O.R.'s Fritz is only mentioned in the story, and like in ''Be MySim... Please? ''he is mentioned as Sin's room mate. Trivia *Fritz's look was created once before his character. It was created on a dare to make Sin look as dumb as possible on MySims. *Fritz and Chaz do not get along in ''Be MySims... Please?, ''but in ''My First Time for Flight Fritz worships Chaz (in the begining that is).﻿ Category:Characters